Echoed
by rolivia-svu
Summary: Olivia has to be the barer of devastating news to Amanda after a tough case involving a girl whom she made a close bond with. How will Amanda react? Will Olivia be able to console her? An alternate ending to 19x20 "The Book of Esther". One-shot. Rolivia Friendship/Pairing. Hurt/Comfort.


"You fired the bullet that killed Esther LaBott". The words echoed from the brunettes mouth and sent Amanda into a nauseating shock.

"Oh God… oh God.." Amanda repeated, tears glossing over her blue eyes quickly before even having the chance to blink them away. She sat staring straight through Olivia, letting the tears fall down her cheeks as her lieutenants words only presented themselves as mumblings by the time they reached her ears.

"You know the drill. You're gonna talk to the force investigation group, and you're gonna talk to IAB.. and I'm confident that you're gonna be back to work in the next few days". Olivia was trying to reassure Amanda to no avail. She was already silently sobbing, sinking down in the office chair in front of her, having completely zoned out from her surroundings and company.

Olivia knelt down in front of the chair, shuffling herself close to Amanda's legs. She gently placed a hand on Amanda's shaking knee and looked up at her with concerned brown eyes. She reached her other hand up and swept Amanda's blonde locks behind her ears, away from her tear stained face. Her hand instinctively caressed Amanda's cheek, tracing her fingers lightly over her damp skin. Amanda was now letting out small cries, leaning forward in the chair to try and gasp for air between her sobs.

"It's okay, I've got you" Olivia reassured, kneeling up a bit before pulling Amanda close to her. She felt the frame of the distraught woman slump against her body as she wrapped her arms around her back.

"Shhhh.. shhh" she cooed as she felt Amanda's body trembling against her, her cries now becoming more audible and distressing. Olivia kept one arm locked firmly around Amanda's waist and raised the other to the back of her head. She stroked through her blonde hair delicately, feeling helpless and concerned.

"Amanda, honey.." Olivia softly spoke, pulling away slightly and tipping up Amanda's chin with her hand until their eyes meet. She saw the pain in her eyes and felt her own stomach knot together with unease.

"Please Amanda. This isn't your fault, okay? You weren't to know, you were trying to protect her". Olivia moved her head accordingly as Amanda pulled her face away and darted her eyes around the room. Olivia wanted to keep eye contact, fearing that Amanda would shy away from her comfort even more.

"Just.. come and sit on the couch with me? Please?" Olivia asked softly, meeting brown eyes with blue again. She stood up and held out her hand, silently praying that Amanda would take it and not completely shut down; which she feared was about to happen any second.

Olivia breathed a light sigh of relief as Amanda's hand slipped into hers with a soft grasp.

"Come on then, honey" Olivia prompted as she took a firm grip on Amanda's hand and helped her over to the couch. She noticed how unsteady she was on her feet and helped her down on to the couch first before sitting beside her, kicking off her shoes and crossing her legs up on a pillow. She watched closely as the blondes crying slowed down, but felt her heart break as small sobs still found their way out of her lips.

"Come here" Olivia quietly offered, opening her arms out to Amanda and looking in her eyes. Amanda looked completely lost before she shuffled closer and turned sideways, putting her feet up and leaning her body into Liv's. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes as the last of her tears rolled down her face and neck.

"I can't believe I.. Oh God" Amanda's breathing increased again as she remembered what she had been told only minutes ago.

"Manda.. it's okay. I got you" Olivia hushed lightly, wrapping her arms tightly around Amanda's small frame and resting her chin lightly on her head. She stroked soothing circles on Amanda's back for a few minutes, giving her space to let out the last of her cries and regulate her breathing again.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Olivia questioned after a few minutes of silence, assuming that Amanda would want to get home as soon as possible after the days events.

"No" Amanda answered quickly and shook her head underneath Liv's chin, causing her hair to brush against her neck.

"Just stay like this with me.. please?" she closed her eyes and pulled her sleeves down over her hands before tucking them into her chest and cuddling her face into Liv's neck.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere". Olivia planted a gentle kiss on Amanda's forehead.

"You're safe with me".


End file.
